


The Crimson Banner of Syndicalism

by Gekkou_Tenshi



Category: Hearts of Iron (Video Game), Naruto
Genre: Gen, Gore, Kaiserreich, Revolution, Syndicalism, World War 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 15:43:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20950865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gekkou_Tenshi/pseuds/Gekkou_Tenshi
Summary: Arise, Workers and Peasants! Reclaim your rights from the feudalistic landlords! Arise and spread the crimson banner of equality! We shall overthrow the tyranny of Kages and Daimyōs, and bring peace and equality to The Elemental Nations! 平等.





	The Crimson Banner of Syndicalism

**Author's Note**

_Who is insane enough to make a syndicalist to be reincarnated into Naruto of all people? Well mate, as a matter of fact, I'm far from being sane, and this idea just come out on a whim, see, I saw this Kaiserreich HOI4 Mod lore videos, and I'm so enthralled by it that I decided to make a story, what would happen if a syndicalist was born on the feudalistic elemental nation? That's insane, I know, but rest assured, if this shit will be read by someone, I would continue it, if it's not, I'll keep it and update it sometimes as a twisted hobby, I'm not the owner of both Naruto and Kaiserreich, ja ne._

* * *

What if a Syndicalist was reborn into Uzumaki Naruto? Welcome to **The ****Crimson Banner of Syndicalism.**

* * *

My name is Uzumaki Naruto, but I'm not always Uzumaki Naruto, in the past, my name was Alexander Mortimer, secretary general of The Union of Britain, a syndicalist society, a new state produced by the result of the Weltkrieg, the world war, and this is the story of it.

* * *

1st POV.

The war was first initiated by the murder of Archduke Franz Ferdinand, a nobility of the Austro-Hungarian Empire, he was murdered by a Serbian nationalist named Gavrilo Princip.

When he was killed, the flames of war were sparked, Kaiser Franz Josef was eager to remove Serbia from the world map as an act of vengeance, but his action were countered by The Great Russian bear, but then, the Prussian, or the Germans at this point defended Austria as its ally.

And then The French Third Republic declared war on the Kaiserreich, a war so brutal that even the soldier place a truce on the christmas of 1914, the nations have not experienced the brutality of gunpowder war, the French put a border wall, sort of, but the German is relentless on their attack, but their attack was for naught, the general in the high places declared the Schlieffen plan.

A plan that desires Germany to move through Belgium to get into France, but the United Kingdom was not eager to let its comrade to get invaded by the Germans, it declare war on the Deutsche Kaiserreich and the whole of the central powers.

On the middle east, the sickman of europe, the Ottoman Empire is on the brink of collapse, and it did, on 1915, the Ottoman are divided into several states, a republican controlled by Atatürk, the royal supporters on caucasus and the rest of it is annexed by the Confederacy of Arabia, directed by the house of saud.

The war didn't progress like the entente thought it would, the Tsardom of Russia is a corrupted and a backward state, much of its landscape is dominated by snow and trees, the Tsar is an incompetent ruler and thus, the republicans seek to overthrow him and exile him to siberia, but a new faction arise, the communistic Soviets, led by Vladimir Lenin, they seek to revolutionise the country and convert it to communism, but it failed.

The failure of the Bolsheviks is a blessing in disguise, but the Germans didn't know it yet, when the russian front is on the edge of German victories, the same happened in france, paris was captured by the relentless Prussian army, The French Third Republic, officially surrendered, and the republican flees to the colonies in africa, and on france formed a socialist ideal, the peasant took back the land from the germans, even if it was only a few, French Commune was born out of it.

But the United Kingdom, had not, and it proved to be a disaster.

The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland, once ruled half of the world, proclaimed as an empire that the sun never setted on, is losing on the German front, dozens of zeppelins and aircrafts bombed London, Dublin and Edinburgh, and yet, the royal army did not surrender.

This, of course, took a toll on the British Empire, civil unrest across the empire, from Ottawa to Auckland, was growing, the peasant, workers, and the damned lower class begin to revolt on the streets, London was the most severe, capitalistic banners were burned to the ground, factories were either burned or seized by the peasants

The unrest then caused a revolution, from the corrupt British society, where the rich and powerful step upon the poor and damned, arise a revolutionary army, brought by them a syndicalist ideal, as it was in france, large crowds of peasants and workers carries the scarlet banner of equality, **we, took back our lands back from the foreign invaders! While the royal family and those cowardly loyalist flees to Canada!**

It took us years to fully repel the foreign invaders, it took our blood, sweat, and tears to take our lands back, but it was worth it, we formed an alliance with our French comrades in the south, but with the head cut off the snake, the broken empire shuttered piece by piece.

Piece by piece the colonial territories fell to independence movements or worse, to the Kaiserreich, the British Empire, once the undisputed ruler of the world, was no more, but from the ashes of a broken empire, arise us, bringing equality to The Great Britain, forming The Union of Britain.

But our young nation find ourselves surrounded by reactionary forces, with only our French comrades at our back to challenge the growing power of Kaiserreich.

But it's not us, the British and French that fear, for the tyrant Kaiser and his kleptocrats sleep uneasy as the red tide creeps ever closer to German borders, it is whispered in hovels and in soot smeared factories, its siren call heard in underground poems and songs, printed by illegal presses and flyers found on grimy work-floors.

It is what is scribbled on walls by vandals disappearing in the night, **it is The chant of equality, the banner of the people, the red call of Syndicalism!**

But then, something happened in the 1930s, the great depression strikes, fortunately for us, we are practically untouched, but it was unfortunate for the Kaiserreich, their economy is in tatters, peasants and workers that was oppressed shall rise to combate the corrupt oligarch of the empire.

And yet, the United States of America, the neutral party of the great war, fell into a second civil war because of the great depression, and out of it, formed The Combined Syndicates of America, a syndicalist state formed in the midwestern North America, its capital was in Chicago.

But aside from our new comrades in the west, in the war torn America formed a nation proclaiming to be The United States of America, with McArthur as its president, but we know better, he was a tyrant, he and his congress answer only to the capitalist wall street and the rich and powerful, while the peasants are oppressed as a slave in all but name.

This was the perfect time to spread the crimson banner of syndicalism and liberate the proletariat in the west, but before that could happen, I was killed by an assassin of the royalist faction, all plan and hopes of mine vanishes in that moment, I was dead, by an assassin no less, I was then lulled by the tunes of death and fall into an eternal sleep, at least now, I can rest for once after being the leader of my state.

* * *

1st POV.

Death, isn't like what I think, I was amazed by the vast empty void in front of my eyes, I can't see anything, I can only hear vague noises, I can't make up any words, the language sounds, vaguely Asian, Chinese perhaps? Or Japanese? I'm not well versed in asian culture and languages.

It was just darkness that accompany me for a long time, just the occasional warm that jolts unto me, it was somehow, cozy, in a way, the more time I am in this cocoon, the more I felt constricted, I think I'm going insane, but it feels narrower each day.

It became narrower and narrower until there is a light in the end of a tunnel, the light was so bright that I cried because of it, I can't speak clearly, I only produced incoherent babbles, I then saw a giant that lifted me into its hands, what I saw instead of a giant is a woman, a beautiful one at that, with a crimson hair and a mesmerising violet eyes, is, is this my mother?

Then my blurry vision looked towards another giant, this time it was a man, a handsome one at that too, a lady killer if you will, he has a blonde hair and a cerulean blue eyes, but then I saw a shadow that revealed a masked man, he says something in a foreign language thay I can't understand.

And then he reached into my new mother's stomach and pull something, what was there is a giant and vile yet majestic being, it's a nine tailed fox, as big as many of the building back in London.

It ravages towards something I would call a small city, with a strange alien architecture, my new father then fought it for such a long time that I even slept through it, but I was awoken when my mother went to a place, an altar of some sort and place me there, what is this?! are they going to sacrifice me towards their twisted pantheon or something?!

The weight of my birth just dawned on me, I was **_dead_**, I no longer exist in my world and was instead born on this unnatural world where a colossal beast is just there, and no one is even capable of defeating it! Why am I born here? no, I must stay calm and patient.

Father did a weird thing with his hand like a sign and summoned something that resembled an asian death god, with a terrifying visage to add, it has a small knife on its mouth and a praying beads on its hands, it brought forth the colossal beast then literally put it into me, an unimaginable pain stroke me, I fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

3rd POV.

Namikaze Minato, the yondaime hokage of the hidden leaf village was summoning the shinigami from another realm to seal the Kyūbi, one of the mighty Bijūs to his son after the outbreak, and as a result of this, his soul was demanded as a payment, and the shinigami left a mark on his son's left hand.

Kushina was dead from over exhaustion and chakra depletion from the loss of her status as a jinchūriki, she still hold her son on her hand, but the sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, took the infant into his hand, he decided an important thing, he won't reveal the child's status as a jinchūriki of the Kyūbi, he knows better that Minato's naïvety in thinking that the citizen will accept Naruto as a normal human being.

The infant's appearance was smeared in blood and ash, as if signifying a rebirth of something, Hiruzen put that thought away and shunshinned to the Hokage tower to deal with the paperwork and the elder council.

Shimura Danzō, his old friend will most likely demand the child to be trained as a perfect weapon for Konoha from a tender age, as was the fate of Jinchūriki before naruto and Kushina, but the demand isn't unrealistic, Kumogakure no Sato, for example, has two Bijū containers in their disposal, and is very aggressive, they are more leaning to declare war.

When he was more on the softer and passive side, Danzō was the harder and active one, it must be like this, balanced, when Tobirama reigned, his 'shadow' was someone named Matsudaira Tarō, someone that was shrouded in mistery, Danzō inherited that position from him.

He then arrived at the hokage tower, looking in the portrait of his successor and predecessor, Minato was young and charismatic, but the Kyūbi happened, and it was really a grim fate.

He then put Naruto into a small bed proper for Naruto's size, he then assembled the elder council, there is Shimura Danzō, Mitokado Homura, Utatane Koharu and Shishio Taishō, the ANBU Commander.

They discussed and bickers for hours for a decision to be taken towards the village's direction as a whole and young Naruto's fate, they came towards a decision a later on, after much disagreement, Naruto is to be trained when he reached a proper age, he is to be nurtured as a loyal citizen of Hi no Kuni.

Meanwhile, Naruto was soundly asleep, no one knows that within that infant body, there is a war hardened veteran soul that fight for the freedom of workers and peasants.

* * *

END.

* * *

_I hope it's to your liking, please review this, I'm welcoming constructive criticism._


End file.
